DanganRonpa V3: Dead End
by TanuSherry
Summary: Kaede has found herself in the midst of a killing game, and to survive she'll need to get everyone to work together so they can overcome the killing game. After all, their is only one way out of the game.. or is there? [KaedexShuichi][AU but spoilers warning!][Lemons.. eventually]


_AN: Hey all!_

 _I know I haven't written anything in a while, and when I do its usually resident evil related, but Danganronpa has been a series thats been close to my heart for a while! I really liked DRV3 and I had an idea for a story, so here we are! This will mainly consist of ShuichixKaede but theirs always room for more couples! this will be a retelling of the events of DRV3 but with a twist! so spoilers ahead if you've not seen DRV3!_

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Kaede's POV**

A game. That sick.. disgusting, grotesque talking teddy bear had the audacity to call murder a game. To call this horrible, scary situation.. a game. I felt my hands shaking, tears in the corners of my eyes, knowing their was nothing I could do to make this all go away. As I looked around the gym, looking at all of the strangers around me, looking just as scared, I felt the panic in me lighten slightly. _They're just as scared as I am._

"Make sure to read the rules veeeeeeery carefully!" Monokuma chimed in gleefully from his podium, "After all, What fun would a game be without rules? Upupupu!"

I had carefully scanned over the rules, making sure they were burned into my brain. I didn't want to make a simple mistake and be executed for it. _Executed... god, this is really happening_. The fear was creeping back in, full force this time. I felt a sob coming on.

"Kaede?" Shuichi looked at me questioningly, his hand gripping mine as he sensed my panic settling in. _Shuichi.._ I had only known him for an hour or so, but his presence made me feel safer than I'd ever felt. He looked shaken up, but otherwise fairly calm, and right now.. his composure meant the world. I had no intention of leaving his side any time, and by the looks of him.. he had the same idea. The thought made me feel a sliver of happiness. Something I don't know I'd be feeling for a while, if what Monokuma is saying is truthful.

"Now get outta our sights, ya hear?!" Monosuke boomed from his Exisal.

"B.. but where the fuck do we even go?!" a pink haired girl shouted. I winced from the language, but her reaction was warranted, given this... horrible situation.

"And what are we even meant to do from here? Is this our school now?" A boy asked this time, or wait.. _is that a robot?!_

"Papa Kuma's got no time for these dumbass questions!" Monokid shouted, looking absolutely delighted with himself. _The nerve of these.. teddies.. robots.. whatever they are.._

"Your dormitory can be found outside of the main school entrance to the left! You'll find your names outside your rooms, so they're not too hard to find! and feel free to explore the school at your leisure. After all, you live here now!" Monophanie cheerfully explained, flashing us a cheerful smile as she made a shooing motion with her hands. "Now skeedadle! we have renovations to get on with!"

Looking around, I saw everyone turn to leave the gymnasium and make their way out the front door. I noticed one or two people talking or standing close, but otherwise, we were fairly quiet. I wasn't surprised. I couldn't help but glance over at that green haired boy on the way out though... Rantaro I think his name was?

 _Nah, I think this is all of us. If this is what I think it is, anyway..._

"I think that guy... Rantaro.. I think he knows something." I whispered to Shuichi as we strolled over to the dorm rooms.

"You read my mind." Shuichi agreed as we arrived at the dorm, "We should try to talk to him as soon as we get the chance." _We.. I like the sound of that._

The whole group came to a stop as we arrived at the dorm, nobody too intent on going in. We fell silent as we arrived, noticing a hush over the group as we arrived at the doors. Nobody seemed too intent to speak. I was just as freaked as everyone, but I felt the need to speak up.

"We need a meeting." I confidently announced to the whole group. I lost my nerve slightly when all heads turned to me, but we needed to get to know each other. We need to come together if we want to get out of this. We had to get out of this.

"About what?" That pink haired girl spat, "This whole situation is fucked and you want us all want to hold hands and sing Kumbaya? Any one of us could be planning a murder and I don't want any part of this shit!"

"I agree." a tall, well dressed man announced from the corner, his mouth slightly muffled from his mouth cover. "I'd much rather keep to myself, in order to maximize survival." I heard the mutterings of agreement among the group.

"Wait-" I started, but I was almost instantly interrupted by a small, purple haired boy.

"Woah woah woah! wheres the fun in all this if we don't at least hang out a little? Maybe we could spot the murderer in our ranks if we don't at least try a trust exercise or two? oh oh! how about a game of clue?" He mockingly asked the group, practically giddy with excitement.

"No I mean-" I tried once more, but was again interrupted.

"I have no interest in making any friends and opening myself up to any murderers honestly." A small man in a jumpsuit added, dropping his cigarette and instantly stomping it out on the ground. "We'd all do much better on our own." he finished.

 _No! we need to do this together! if we fall apart now.. Monokuma will..._

"Now hold on a minute!" Shuichi spoke up, cutting through all the noise and the chatter, leaving the group silent. "At least listen to Kaede before you decide you'd be better on your own!" Shuichi then turned to me and squeezed my hand quickly, giving me a reassuring smile. "Go ahead." he urged. _Shuichi..._

I cleared my throat to steady myself, and once more mustering up the courage and tried again. "We need to stand together everyone" I began. "We need to stand united and show Monokuma that we're not a bunch of murderers.. we're not going to devolve into mindless animals. None of us want to murder anyone!" I shouted, almost mad at the audacity of the implication that we would ever try it.

"I don't.. " a small, red headed girl in a mage hat muttered just loud enough to hear. "Me either!" a lack haired girl instantly agreed. "Not me! Gonta gentleman! Murder not for Gentlemen!" A very tall man, apparently named Gonta chimed in.

"You're getting through to them." Shuichi whispered, giving me the confidence to continue.

"Look I'm... I'm not saying we need to be best friends, but if we want to really do this.. if we want to beat that.. sick Monokuma, then we need to come up with a plan! and that plan means we need to be a united front!"

"Yeah!" a taller, purple haired man chimed in. "What we need to do is sit down, get to know each other and make some long lasting friendships!" He pounded his fist into his open palm and smiled. I spotted a girl with long, brown pig tails give a glare in his direction, but I thought nothing of it.

"I don't want no fuckin' limpdick wise ass coming onto me, pretending to be my pal and then planning my murder behind his back!"

"Theirs no way we can ensure against that." Shuichi pointed out. "We need to build a foundation of trust. If we start trying to point fingers, their won't be any real friendships, we'll fall apart and thats when our insecurities and fear will get the best of us."

"Shuichi is right!" The robot boy affirmed. "We must all come together and form bonds!"

"The life sized rhoomba's got a point, I suppose." the small purple haired boy chuckled.

"Thats robophobic, Kokichi! and I've already asked you to call me Keebo!" Keebo protested.

I could sense tension between the two, and I needed everyone on the same page right now if we were going to get out of this. We can't be bickering this early on if we have any hope of surviving.

"Kokichi, Keebo.. everyone.. My name is Kaede Akamatsu." I announced with a smile. Keebo and Kokichi instantly stopped their bickering.

"Kokichi Ouma, ultimate supreme leader!" Kokichi proudly proclaimed.

"K1-B0, the ultimate robot!"

"Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars!" Kaito then chimed in.

Everyone went on introducing themselves one after the other, and like that... the tension gradually melted away as we all started to come together... as a united group.

"And I'm Shuichi Sahara, the Ultimate detective." Shuichi was the last to introduce himself. Just like that, we were a class again.. or as much of a class as we could be in this situation.

"Sooooo what now?" Angie asked, looking at me for the answer.

"Well.. its getting late. How about we say.. breakfast at 8 am tomorrow morning? We could make a rule amongst ourselves that me all meet and check in at meal times."

"I shall have breakfast ready for 8 am then." Kirumi softly stated, "I shall prepare a buffet style breakfast."

"Hey, thanks Kirumi!" Tenko added, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all!"

The whole group started to laugh, even kirumi smiled. Rantaro however.. was as stoic as he'd been since the gymnasium. He didn't seem stand off-ish but rather.. silently curious about all of us. I could understand the hesitance in blindly joining in on the fun, but it still seemed odd..

"I'm pretty exhausted from.. this." Himiko groaned, "I think I'm going to go find my room and lie down a while."

"Yeah.. me too" Tsumugi agreed, and like that, we all said our good byes and dispersed into the dorm rooms, everyone locating and disappearing into what was their new rooms. Me and Shuichi walked into the dorm together, finding my room first.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Shuichi smiled reassuringly at me, but I was losing my nerve at the thought of Shuichi leaving, even if it was just for the night.

"Would you.. like to come in for a bit?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as pathetic as I felt after having to give that pep talk to everyone.

"I.. are you sure?" Shuichi asked, looking nervous.

"I can't be alone right now." I whispered, finally cluing Shuichi in on just how badly this was all affecting me.

"I don't want to be either." Shuichi admitted, grasping my hand as I led him into my room. _Shuichi... you make me feel so safe.. please don't leave me.._

"You were really good out there." Shuichi finally said as he joined me sitting on my bed. "We're all so scared but you.. you brought us together. You were right when you said we can only beat this together."

"We're not murderers.." I stated, "We're all school students and we're all just as scared as everyone else." Shuichi nodded in agreement and let out a long sigh as he crossed his arms.

I wasn't used to seeing Shuichi like this, granted I didn't know him very well. He looked tired, tired and frustrated. "Are you okay?" I cautiously asked.

"I just.." Shuichi started, "I wish I was more like you Kaede." He confessed, turning towards me and inching just a little big closer. I felt my heart quicken at the closer proximity all of a sudden. _Shuichi.. ?_

"More like me?" I whispered, gazing into Shuichi's eyes. "I'm... I'm not someone to aspire to be like, Shuichi." I stated. _Why be like me? a Piano freak with no other interests? Hardly any friends as a result?_

"Why not?" he asked, giving me a confused look. "You're brave, even when you don't want to be.. you're a great leader, you speak from the heart.. You're everything I wish I was."

I let out a single laugh, hardly believing his words. "But you urged me to keep talking out there! you're braver than me!"

"You make me brave." Shuichi whispered. "You make me feel like I can do anything when you're beside me"

My heart was going a mile a minute. "M-me.. ?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I wasn't very good with people... despite how I must of come off to him with everyone outside the dorm. Playing the piano was a solitary pursuit, something I didn't need anyone's help with. I was alone at my first recital, I was alone the first time I mastered Moonlight Sonata.. I was alone when I practiced day after day, and I thought I loved it. I thought that was my life, and all it was ever going to be. I was content with being alone with my music.. _content, until.._

"You.. make me feel like that too, Shuichi." I blushed, smiling up at him. "I know the circumstances aren't ideal but.. I am so glad I met you."

"Me too Kaede, me too." Shuichi wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed my back, making me realize just how exhausted I actually was from the day. Before I knew it my eyes were starting to grow heavy, and like that.. I'd fallen asleep in Shuichi's arms.

"Good night, Kaede." Shuichi soothed as he gently lied my down on my bed, and I drifted off into a blissful sleep. "Tomorrow.. will be better."

* * *

For one blessed moment, in my disorientated, just woken up state, I had forgotten where I was. Unfortunately, Monokid's voice over the telecom ripped me right back to reality.

"Morning bitches! its 7 am!" Monokid gleefully announced from one ugly looking couch. "Time to get on up and look around your new home!" The TV turned off itself and like that, my day started.

Mid stretch, I start to look around my room and realized I never properly looked at my room last night. It was so... sterile. Their was an empty bookshelf to my left and a desk to my right. A TV directly adjacent to my bed and a dresser. I was supplied with all of the items I'm sure I would of found in my old room.. if I could remember what that looked like. My head was still a blank since yesterday. Still though, this room reminded me more of a prison and less of a living space.

I let out a big sigh as I swung my legs out of my bed and onto the- "Ow!"

I looked down and realized I had pressed my room right onto Shuichi's chest. "Ah! Shuichi! I am so sorry!" I quickly panicked out an apology as I realized what I'd done.

Shuichi coughed slightly and sat up in his make shift bed - which was really a blanket and his jacket bunched up to make a pillow. Smirking at me, he rolled his shoulders, "Good morning to you too."

"I'm really sorry! I didn't realize you were there!" I rushed out, putting out a hand to him to help him off the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't really sure where to go, and you said you didn't want to be alone, so.." Shuichi finished awkwardly, as he picked up his jacket and shook it out.

"Oh.." I realized I had left Shuichi in an awkward position. _Gosh.. he was so sweet to stay with me last night.._

"I'm just going to head over to my room and shower." Shuichi stated, "will you be okay?"

In that moment, My hand crept up to my hair and I realized it was a complete mess. Not only that but.. I'd fallen asleep fully dressed. _I badly need a shower too._ "Wanna meet outside the dorm in a half an hour? we can walk over to breakfast together then!"

"Sounds great," Shuichi agreed, "I won't be long!" and with that, he was out the door.

I sighed and stood to check the drawers for any clothes, but all I found was the same outfit over and over.. a purple skirt, white shirt and pink vest. _Well... its better than nothing._

I started with a quick shower, and managed to find a fluffy bathrobe on the back of my door. With my hair still wet, I started to gather the clothes I'd be wearing for the day. Do we need to wash and dry our own clothes.. ?

My thoughts were interrupted by 2 quick knocks on the door. _Huh?_ "Shuichi?" I said aloud as I approached the door. I opened the door, thinking Shuichi had left something behind him, but I was wrong.

"Rantaro?"

* * *

 _A/N: Till next time!_

 _Sorry the first chapter was so short, just wanted to get introductions out of the way!_

 _Who do you guys wanna hear from? Who do you want to hang out, what should they do? Let me know your thoughts! Till next time! -Tanusherry_


End file.
